Weepers
by itaitach4n
Summary: AU KISA/ITA. The rebel city of Konaha has finally fallen to Orochimaru. With monsters who were designed to do nothing but kill, all hope seems to be lost. That is until one monster falls for a beautiful rebel.
1. Chapter 1

I have wanted to do a kisaita story for a long time. I kept writing ones and they discarding them because I wanted it to be different. I think this is different. I'm not too sure. I have an idea of what I'd like to do, so let me know what you think! I am aware that this first chapter doesn't have much going on, but I wanted to kind of explain what has been happening and who the people are. Kind of boring, will get better.

* * *

Growers were almost human.

They appeared very human on the outside. But, they were never born in the true sense of the word. They were created, in labs, for dark reasons. Many people, those who feared the Growers, believed that they were monsters. Many Growers looked identical to humans, right down to freckles. But, some were infused with animal DNA, giving them an terrifying appearance.

They were created for one purpose, and that was to kill. Growers had emotions, but their desire to kill overshadowed anything else the felt. They had no idea what it was like to be goofy or how love felt. They only knew that killing brought them satisfaction, and that was the only thing worth living for.

Growers were only developed a few months after the Great War began. The Great War started as an uprising. A couple of people expressed their distaste in their leaders, and demanded that he step down. Others followed the few that stood and soon a war had broken out.

Their were two sides. The Purgers were the one's originally in control. They ruled the land with an iron fist for many years. Hundreds of people died due to their strict rules and unfair treatment. The Purgers were given the name after the war had broken out due to their ability to purge any land they invaded.

The resistance was dubbed the Weepers. Weepers had grown thin as the war raged. People who had stood tall, had fallen and more people were afraid to join because they were afraid to die. The Purgers called the resistance Weepers as a jab at them. They had lost so many men, that all they seemed to do was weep. The Weepers accepted the name as an act of defiance.

The Purgers had claimed most of the land in the war. They were powerful, and they fought unfairly. People were scared to die, scared of the war so they gave up their land, and let the Purgers win.

One town had stood tall against all odds. Konaha. It was small and was home to almost all of the resistance, or what was left. That was when the Purgers unleaded the Growers.

Weepers had never seen such a killing machine before. They held the Growers off,and killed many. But, the Purgers kept creating more Growers. They began infusing animal DNA and soon Konaha fell. The Weepers were all but gone save for a handful, and they had disappeared into the forests surrounding Konaha. The war was about over, no one stood in the Purgers way.

Orochimaru was a pale man with long greasy black hair. He had become the leader of the Purgers. He was ruthless and ordered the deaths of many. Once Konaha fell, he knew he had won. The Weepers made small attacks here and there, but they were powerless to stop Orochimaru and his army. The world seemed to have fallen under Orochimaru's control forever.

Kisame was a Grower. He was created to look like a man in his mid twenties. He was tall, with bulging muscles. He appeared almost human, if it wasn't for his blue skin. Kisame had been created by fusing shark DNA with human DNA. This gave Kisame a deep blue complexion and razor sharp teeth. He was loyal to the ones who gave him 'life', the Purgers. And, just like any Grower, he loved to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

Tell me if you guys like it!

* * *

Orochimaru's reign of terror had reached all corners of the globe. The Weepers had grown thin over time, until only a handful remained and they took refuge deep in the firsts surrounding their once hopeful city, Konaha.

The Purger's were confident in their win. They lowered defenses around Konaha, in order to smoke out the Weepers. Unfortunately for the Purgers, the Weepers had fully prepared for such an event. The moment their defenses dropped, the Weepers came in. They had make-shift tanks, guns and hearts filled with courage. The successfully took down the defense surrounding Konaha. The Weepers then proceeded into Konaha's core. They were met with Growers. The bloodshed was immense, and the Weepers retreated, back into the forests from which they came. That is all but one.

Uchiha Itachi was the leader of the rebellion, and in a selfless act to save the soft spoken red-head, Sasori, Itachi had been captured.

The news of Itachi's capture was soon heard by all. The face of the rebellion, captured. It was too much to handle. Itachi was now at the mercy of Orochimaru and the Purgers.

Kisame had been activated the morning of Itachi's capture. He took his gun and made a pledge to stay faithful to the Purgers, or risk being deactivated. Kisame was unique, a new blend of DNA mixed with shark, giving him a threatening exterior. Kisame immediately craved bloodshed, moments after he took his first breath.

* * *

Orochimaru glanced down at Kisame as he was being pulled from the tank in which he had been created in. Kisame was naked and stood two feet taller than Orochimaru. Orochimaru smirked and paced in front of the naked shark man.

"Do you know who you work for?"

"You, Orochimaru-sama."

"Yes. What is your mission?"

"Whatever you want my mission to be."

Orochimaru smirked.

"I need you to… persuade… and individual to give us information. Do you understand?"

"What information do you need?"

"I need to know where the rebels are."

Kisame's mind seemed to flicker on, and piles of information flooded his brain. He was immediately informed of the war, Orochimaru and his history, the Weepers and most impotently, Uchiha Itachi.

"I see your brain has connected. You know what I want, and I expect results." Orochimaru said with a dark grin.

Kisame then dressed in the typical Purger's officer uniform and exited his "birth room". Kisame walked a long hallway with Orochimaru at his side. The hallway was framed with several portraits of burning buildings and cities. This would interest a human, but never a Grower. Kisame immediately knew that they were portraits of the cities Orochimaru had conquered.

They finally came to a room with the number 769 carved into it. Orochimaru handed Kisame a gun and smiled.

"I don't want him dead. You are to keep him alive, but just barely."

Kisame felt his heart beat faster. Suddenly the desire to spill blood invaded every fiber of his being. He smirked darkly at Orochimaru.

"Yes, sir."

Kisame then reached for the door, as Orochimaru grabbed his shoulder.

"One more thing, don't touch his face."

* * *

The room was large and empty. The walls were all white, a dirty white. A chair stood in the middle with a scrawny man strapped to it. The man was very petite a pale. In fact, his skin was so creamy and light that the lights reflected off it, giving the man a glow. Kisame studied the man, his eyes resting on the bag that covered his head. Do not touch his face.

"Uchiha Itachi, leader of the Weepers… How tragic." Kisame said with a smirk as he advanced on the man,

Itachi remained still and silent as Kisame circled him.

"This can go a lot easier for you if you give me the information I want."

Itachi remained quiet.

"Where are the rest of the rebels?"

Nothing.

Kisame's blood boiled and he let loose a punch to Itachi's stomach, causing the man to slump forward, but remain quiet.

"Tell. Me. Now." Kisame hissed.

Itachi said nothing.

Kisame stuck him again, careful to avoid his face. This continued for a while, Kisame would ask, Itachi would say nothing and then Kisame would strike him. After a while, Itachi finally made a sound.

He chuckled.

Kisame's anger flared up and he froze.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

Itachi chuckled again.

"You. This place. Orochimaru. You are all hilarious."

Kisame was in shock. Such arrogance!

"Stunned you, did I? I'm not surprised. You Growers as as dumb as you are ugly."

Kisame narrowed his eyes, and in blinded rage, landed a punch to Itachi's face. Itachi's head snapped back and Kisame realized that he had disobeyed Orochimaru's direct orders.

Kisame panicked for a moment and pulled the bag off, immediately feeling breathless.

Itachi's face was flawless. His creamy complexion was complemented with rosy cheeks. His lips were full and pink and he had two lines that ran down his face, making it even more flawless. He had inky black hair, that fell like silk around his face and down his back. He was perfect, save for the bruise Kisame had just given him.

And the eyes…

Kisame had never seen eyes like Itachi's. They were dark and shiny, eyes full of pain and life. They stared at Kisame with such power that Kisame had to take a step back.

For a moment, the two remained like this. Kisame holding the bag, stating into Itachi's eyes and Itachi calmly staring back.

Kisame felt his heart pound. It was so loud! Itachi must be hearing it… Itachi placed his hand over his heart, feeling it beat. His face was warm and he had began to sweat. How was Itachi doing this? Kisame quickly slid the bag back over Itachi's head and left the room.

Orochimaru met Kisame at the door.

"Did he give you any information?" Orochimaru asked as soon as the door behind Kisame closed.

Kisame's mouth was dry and his throat was tight. He cleared it and finally spoke.

" No."

Orochimaru looked mildly disappointed.

"I should have realized that Itachi wouldn't succumb to that form of torture. Suddenly, a dark smile appeared on Orochimaru's face.

"I guess I'll deal with this."

Kisame was too distracted to pay attention to what Orochimaru was saying. All Kisame could think about was how hot his face felt, and how loud his heart must be. Orochimaru dismissed Kisame and Kisame made his way to his "birth room". Once inside, Kisame couldn't stop shaking. He wondered what power Itachi had to make him act this way. Was he malfunctioning?

Kisame closed his eyes, picturing Itachi's face. The word that kept coming to mind was beautiful. Kisame had never seen anything beautiful before. But he knew that that was what Itachi was. Beautiful.

The hours grew late and Kisame finally retired to one of the many Grower's rooms. The rooms were small with a single bed in them. Kisame laid in the bed thinking about Itachi and his eyes. Why couldn't he think of anything else. He knew something was wrong. He tossed in turn, until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

The alarm woke Kisame and his mind suddenly received information that Itachi had escaped. Kisame sat up in bed, not feeling the urgency the other Growers were feeling. They were racing past his open door, with guns and weapons. Kisame watched, his heart pounding. For some reason, he wanted Itachi out of here. Maybe he would start working properly again.

A man with messy gray hair tied up in a ponytail paused in Kisame's doorway. He was sickly pale and wore glasses, several sizes too big. He took in the scene before him before speaking.

"Kisame, the prisoner has escaped. We must assist in finding him." He said bluntly.

Kisame stared at the man, suddenly informed of his name. Kabuto.

"Ah, yes. I was just… getting up." Kisame said, jumping from his bed grabbing his gun.

Kabuto gave Kisame a long hard look.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Kisame said with a smirk.

Kabuto gave him an unimpressed look and headed down the hall. Kisame watched him disappear out of sight and went the opposite way.

He walked down the empty hall, gun drawn. He hoped Itachi had gotten out, but then he wondered why he thought that at all. He didn't ever want to see this man again. That was the reason he tried to tell himself, but that reason didn't sit right.

Kisame rounded the corner and came face to face with those beautiful eyes. Kisame froze. Itachi stood before him in nothing more than a bathrobe. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were wide with panic.

Suddenly a group of Growers approached. Itachi's eyes were wide in fear and Kisame called out to them before the saw Itachi.

"All clear here." Kisame said loudly.

The group paused.

"Kisame, are you sure?" one asked.

"Yes."

After a moment, the group turned back around, leaving Kisame and Itachi alone in the hall. Itachi's eyes were full of confusion as he stared up at Kisame. Kisame's heart was beating fast as he stared at Itachi. He looked frail. Kisame knew that he and deliberately disobeyed Orochimaru and that as a result he would be shut down if caught.

But this man compelled him to do it. For whatever reason, he didn't want Itachi anywhere near here. That's when he noticed the hickeys on itachi's pale neck. Kisame's neck churned. Was this Orochimaru's way of getting information?

Itachi stood still as Kisame stared at him. Was he going to call the Growers back? If not, then what WAS he going to do? After a moment, itachi mouthed the word "thanks" and turned around, disappearing out of sight.


End file.
